Current containers for various substances such as test samples, beverages, foods, medicines and the like are provided with re-sealable closures. Such closures provide a benefit to the user in that the containers can be tightly sealed and resealed after opening. Although re-sealable containers provide benefits to users, by their nature they permit unauthorized and sometimes undetectable tampering with the substance. Accordingly, many containers include tamper-indicating closures, which are designed to make it apparent to a user that a container has been opened.
One problem with current tamper-indicating closures, such as tamper evident bands on soft drink bottle closures, is that they do not allow for secure locking of the container after an initial opening.
A need therefore exists for an improved container, a closure for a container, and a base for a container. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.